


【SR】溫柔滿溢

by Jessfallenin



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessfallenin/pseuds/Jessfallenin
Kudos: 1





	【SR】溫柔滿溢

＊

深夜的車裡。  
文晸赫看著申彗星的側臉。

微微上揚的眼睛，頭髮蓋著不常看見的眉毛其實是很淡的顏色，被修飾的整齊端正。  
小巧的鼻尖是他整張五官看起來十分柔和的主因，白皙的膚色透著粉紅，薄薄皮膚下面的血管沿著頸部延伸到鎖骨都隱約可見，左右頸邊上的黑痣更襯得他膚色雪白。

不管怎麼看都很美。

有點單薄的嘴唇其實很軟，但總是冰冷冷的。每每接吻剛接觸到時總會被那過低的溫度給嚇到。申彗星的吻從來不算溫柔，甚至霸道、又或是根本抱著弄傷他的念頭。

可該死的他就喜歡這樣侵略的力道。

申彗星開車的模樣隨性，一手撐著頸邊一手搭在方向盤上。  
偶爾拿起放在置物架上的咖啡小綴個幾口。

倒車的動作也十分標準順暢，手臂搭在自己的椅背上傾過身回頭確定後面的狀況。雖然他們車尾其實有鏡頭感應的裝置，但申彗星一向習慣用自己的眼睛確認距離。畢竟不管車子是碰了還是嗑了，申彗星是絕對無法忍受自己的車受到任何一絲破壞。

有的時候文晸赫會想，與其做申彗星的情人，還不如變成他的愛車。  
因為偶爾也想要被那樣溫柔的對待。

＊

深夜的地下室。

「嗚啊、嗯……」

修長的雙腿被眼前的硬是人分開，其中一隻腿被強迫勾住他那有些纖細的腰側，更方便他身下手指繁忙的作業。背抵着僵硬冰冷的水泥牆比上前方火熱到另人產生錯覺的呼吸和體溫形成了強大對比。

「彗星…你、等一下……」被無視的話語，埋在體內的手指一下又深入了好幾公分，他連忙咬住自己的下唇，不讓那太過煽情的聲音流洩。…尤其在這樣的情況之下。

「怎麼？」申彗星玩味的盯著他隱忍的表情，上挑的視線充滿挑釁意味：「你怕了？」

「…我們不能回車上做嗎？」

文晸赫放軟了聲音要求著，手指還緊抓著胸口尚未被扯開的衣領。  
全然一副良家少女遇上強暴犯的模樣。

「你想我會讓你弄髒我的車嗎？」一提到自己的車男人語氣又冷了幾分，申彗星面色陰沉的扣住他的手扭到身後，而文晸赫因為疼不得不翻過身背對他，就順勢讓申彗星這樣容易的用皮帶封住了雙手自由。

「我哪有用髒你的車…唔嗯！」

文晸赫忿忿不平想要掙扎的時候突然被按住了嘴，申彗星修長的手指趁著他說話張口時毫不客氣的探進嘴裡，舌尖還來不及閃避就被申彗星的手指靈巧的勾住，強迫性的糾纏磨擦，因為那兩根手指而閉不上的嘴不斷發出讓人害羞的聲響。

「是嗎？」

申彗星不悅的瞇起眼，身下的手指稍顯粗暴的插入他的體內，第二次的擴張並沒有太大的困難，讓申彗星很容易的就放入三根指頭，同時在裡面攪弄緊縮的濕熱內壁。

「嗚…我甚麼時候…嗯唔……」

說出口的話因為嘴裡的手指而變得模糊不清，申彗星死死的把他的上身壓在牆壁上，他的膝蓋擠進他兩腿之間，惡意頂上會陰部，牛仔褲粗糙的布料來回磨蹭著最敏感細嫩的肌膚，文晸赫感覺自己的聲音顫抖。

「我有沒有說過多少次不許在我車裡抽菸打嗝放屁吃東西？」  
「…我沒有…嗯、唔啊……」

那挑逗性的一蹭一蹭引起了體內沉睡的性慾，從下腹直竄上來的熱度讓他腿軟的一下站不住腳，狼蹌了兩步全靠後方的申彗星撐著他的身體。申彗星見狀冷哼一聲，別人看來可能是不悅的表現，但文晸赫知道他對自己的反應感到滿意。

「自己站穩。」他丟出一句話，往後退了一步：「我可不想回來摸你的髒屁股。」  
他嫌惡的瞥了一眼地下室灰塵滿佈的地板，然後留下還有點發懵的文晸赫轉身離開。

雖然文晸赫知道這裡是貴賓停車場，只有十樓以上根本沒幾間的住戶才有鑰匙卡。但是以他所知把車停在這裡的人根本不多，他們多在外面有自己的私人車庫。 所以在這個時間點會遇到別人的機率根本微乎其微。

不過少了申彗星的體溫他還是瞬間感到不自在，地下室陰冷的空氣一點點的鑽進毛孔。他試著掙扎開手上的束縛但確被綁得死緊、弄不開，文晸赫只好乖乖待在原地，至少這裡有根柱子擋著，他也不怕別人看見他。

他聽見車門開了後沒幾秒又關上，低跟皮鞋踩在水泥底上的聲音迴盪在空曠的地下室。那腳步聲幾乎和自己的心跳重疊，申彗星越來越靠近的同時他感覺到心臟不受控制的在胸腔裡瘋狂躁動。 

申彗星面無表情的走到他面前，手上提了個紙袋，文晸赫瞥見了裡頭裝著大罐的潤滑液。  
他發覺自己喉嚨似乎乾渴得難受。

「轉過去。」申彗星命令，他沒有理由不照做。

文晸赫順從的翻過身背對他，前方冰冷的水泥牆不經意的蹭過他的乳尖，他不適的縮了縮身子，想要盡可能的讓自己的上半身遠離那面牆，不自覺的往後翹起了臀部，隨即後方的男人倒了不少潤滑夜在他的股間，冰涼濕黏的觸感使他泛起一身的疙瘩，讓他進退兩難的卡在申彗星和牆中間。

「彗星…我們一定要在這裡做嗎？」  
遲遲的吐出問題，文晸赫微微回過頭詢求著申彗星的答案。

「誰要跟你在這裡做了。」  
「什麼？…唔啊、等、那是甚麼…！」

文晸赫感到有個金屬質感的東西抵住自己的後穴，圓柱狀的頂端在穴口蹭了兩下沾上潤滑液後旋轉了半圈，然後無預警的猛刺了進來。文晸赫一時之間還沒能意識到那是甚麼，慌亂的想要掙脫開申彗星的箝制，卻只是被更用力的頂在牆上，動彈不得，扭綁在身後的手腕疼的他幾乎要掉出淚。

「等、不…啊、嗯唔──」

猛然深入的東西讓文晸赫一下沒收住聲音，難過的喘著氣試圖平復那突如其來的入侵，身後被塞入體內的東西並不是特別的粗大，但卻是硬冷冷的死物，就像身體被釘進了根大釘子一樣令人非常不適。

這時申彗星卻收回固定住文晸赫身體的力道，而文晸赫感到不解的同時體內的東西開始瘋狂地震動起來，他突然理解為何申彗星鬆了手，因為身後的快感根本強大得讓他連腿都使不上力。

「唔啊、嗯啊啊……」這樣高速運轉的頻率對文晸赫來說太過陌生，他混亂的搖著頭，已經濕潤的眼有些失神的望著前方，似乎無法承受這樣刺激的遊戲，他忍不住開口求饒：「不要…嗯、彗星…拿出來、哈、啊啊──」

文晸赫上半身頂著牆壁，雙腿因為在中間肆虐的玩具而不停顫抖、失了力氣。少了申彗星的攙扶，在那一陣陣酥麻快感的襲擊下身體沿著壁緣慢慢往下滑去，最後跪倒在冰冷地板上。手依舊被綁在後頭，修長的雙腿大大張開，從申彗星的角度看去那模樣實在太過誘人。

「拿出來的話就不叫懲罰了。」

他從容的彎下身，手板過文晸赫的臉頰，那俊郎的臉上絲毫不見平日隊長堅毅霸氣的神情，一雙漂亮的大眼裡盡是泛著情慾的水光，曖昧的緋紅染上了雙頰，角度美好的上唇有些顫抖。申彗星湊近他的頸邊，輕咬他的耳廓，蠱惑人心的聲音吹進文晸赫耳裡：「…知道錯了嗎？」

「…我…又沒有、唔嗯！」文晸赫委屈的反駁，隨即體內的按摩棒又深入了幾公分，直直輾過內壁最敏感的一點，強而有力的震動準確的刺激著深處，文晸赫幾乎就要哭了出來：「嗚啊──…不、不要了…嗯唔…我知道…錯了、關掉……」

「知道了？下次還敢不敢？」  
「不敢了…」

他看到申彗星冷冰冰的臉上總算勾出一抹微笑，文晸赫有些發懵的看著那美好的弧度，接著申彗星關掉了按摩棒扶他起身，待文晸赫站穩後，把掛在他腳邊的褲子拉上穿好。

「不拿出來嗎？」文晸赫問，聲音參了些悶悶的鼻音。  
「嗯。」申彗星隨便應著，然後解開綁住他雙手的皮帶：「走了。」

牽住他被皮帶勒的泛紅的手腕，邁開步伐往電梯口的方向走去，體內還夾著玩具的文晸赫被申彗星拉著往前踏一步立刻驚呼一聲，但申彗星不予理會，強勢的扯著他走向電梯。

文晸赫走的不穩，後方的異物感讓他舉步艱難，當他被推進電梯以為總算可以好好喘口氣的時候申彗星的唇卻立刻貼了上來，打亂他好不容易調整過來的呼吸、掠奪他們賴以維生的氧氣。

唇瓣相疊的時候他忍不住發出滿足的聲音，可是身體才剛經過一番蹂躪，顯得遲鈍，文晸赫任由申彗星吻著卻遲遲未給予回應，只是單方面的沉浸在對方和平時比起稍顯溫柔的探觸，等到他總算回神過來要回吻的時候申彗星已經放開他的唇了。

文晸赫茫茫的看進申彗星的眼中，然後驚恐的在他眼裡讀出不妙兩字。

還來不及解釋他又被翻過了身，申彗星的手從後方迅速的鑽進自己的褲子裡，抓住那一小截被留在身體外的按摩棒，按下底座的開關就開始小幅度的抽插起來。文晸赫趕緊撐住前方的扶手，他聽見電梯門開的聲音知道已經到了他們的樓層，但隨即又被申彗星給按關了門。他閉上眼，密閉的小空間內他只能聽見身後馬達運轉的嗡嗡聲，和自己不斷發出的低喘。

申彗星的手從後方伸過來掐住文晸赫的頸子，並沒有真的使上力，反而充滿愛憐似的食指搓磨他的耳後、拇指則挑逗性的輕壓著喉結，文晸赫不得不仰起頭，清楚的面對著電梯裡裝上的鏡子。

在鏡中，文晸赫只看見狼狽的自己緊皺著眉頭，雙頰染上了不堪的紅，難以直視的、自己的雙眼滿載的是被稱做情慾的水光。

視線往後看去，身後的男人卻是輕閉著眼，像虔誠的信徒般來回舔吻著他的頸邊。然後他緩緩張開了那雙漂亮的鳳眼，長長的睫毛煽動，似乎在幫忙掩飾著那無法輕易察覺的一絲情緒。

文晸赫忍不住笑了，但是並沒有發出聲音。  
誰知道讓申彗星發現後還會有甚麼樣的把戲在等著他。

在鏡子中吻著自己的男人。  
那雙眼裡，溫柔滿溢。

＊

後話。

「彗星啊。」  
「怎麼？」  
「我真的沒在你車裡抽菸放屁打嗝吃東西。」  
「我有說你做了嗎？」  
「…那你昨天在地下室發甚麼瘋！」  
「我在警告你。」  
「……」

*


End file.
